


Don't Fall In Love With Me

by kimaris



Series: Nothing Like Us ( JJP Story Dump ) [4]
Category: JJ Project
Genre: M/M, probably crappy bc i need sleep but look at what im doing, super short drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaris/pseuds/kimaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s raining and they’re both shivering, but Jinyoung doesn’t mind the rain when Jaebum—the storm himself, is right in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Fall In Love With Me

**Don't Fall In Love With Me**

 

 

 

_Don’t fall in love with me._

 

Were Jaebum’s words even as he gently touches Jinyoung’s face, running the pad of his thumb over the younger male’s cheek, silently reveling in the hue of pink that colors such pale skin.

 

It’s raining and they’re both shivering, but Jinyoung doesn’t mind the rain when Jaebum—the storm himself, is right in front of him.

 

There are a lot of reasons (Jaebum made sure to show him) to hate someone like Im Jaebum. For he’s a boy who wouldn’t go after you when you walk out, wouldn’t comfort you when you’re at your worst, wouldn’t whisper promises in your ears. He’s the salt to your open wounds, and if you’re the moth then he’s the flame that’ll burn your skin.

 

But Jinyoung doesn’t care about his flaws, because he loves him anyway.

 

_(“I don’t even love myself,” Jaebum whispers after he’s done pounding at Jinyoung’s door at two in the morning._

 

_Jinyoung watches as the older male falls down to his knees, vulnerable and having his heart on his sleeve. “Then let me,” he says as he kneels before the other, taking Jaebum’s face in his hands, kissing the tears away. “Let me love you and I’ll teach you how to love yourself.”_

 

_“But I’m flawed, and you’re too good for me—“Jinyoung cuts Jaebum off, pulling him in his arms._

 

_“Your flaws and everything else are what makes you human.” Jinyoung kisses the top of Jaebum’s head, feeling the latter tremble in his arms as he silently cries to himself. “And it doesn’t make you any less than beautiful.”)_

 

_Don’t fall in love with me._

 

Jinyoung wakes up to Jaebum whispering the same phrase in his ear. Instead of saying something, he simply turns to his side, shifting closer to the other and when his head is pressed against the older male’s chest, he feels himself being lulled to sleep once again as he listens to the steady beat of Jaebum’s heart.

 

When he woke up again, a few hours later, Jaebum’s no longer in the room. Jinyoung wasn’t surprised since it happens every time, but it doesn’t mean that he wasn’t hoping that Jaebum would stay for at least a little longer.

 

So when he walks in the kitchen, only to see Jaebum cooking them breakfast, Jinyoung would say that nobody can blame him if he’d hastily approached the older male and hugged him from the back, burying his face in the crook of the latter’s neck.

 

“ _Shit_ , Jinyoung!” Jaebum curses, nearly dropping the spatula.

 

Jinyoung giggles under his breath, not feeling even an ounce of guilt. “Good morning to you too, hyung.” He whispers, waiting for Jaebum to look at him before he adds, “I thought you already left.”

 

They looked at each other for what felt like hours, and there’s something with the way Jaebum’s eyes looked more alive, there’s something with the way his cheeks flush the faintest shade of red and there’s something with the way he’d shyly looked at anything but Jinyoung.

 

Jinyoung smiles fondly, eyes crinkling and heart stuttering. He doesn’t need to hear the words to know that Jaebum is staying this time.

 

_(“Don’t fall in love with me, because you don’t know what you’re getting in to.” Jaebum mumbles, Jinyoung’s back pressed against his chest as they watch one of the dramas Jinyoung has recently grown to like._

 

_Jinyoung simply laughs, holding Jaebum’s hand in his as he traces circles on the older male’s palm. “Why don’t you help me find out then?”_

 

_Jaebum’s answer was a small smile and a kiss on Jinyoung’s forehead, and when Jaebum squeezed Jinyoung’s hand, intertwining their fingers, the younger male barely hears the words, ‘let’s find out together’. )_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> note: just a v v short drabble, because i'm trash and this was probably crappy considering it's past one in the morning here and idk what i'm doing with my life. and yeah this is inspired by that poem i've read a day ago-- i don't know the title lmao
> 
>  
> 
> also hAI VINA MY PRECIOUS BABY, THIS IS FOR YOU BC YOU LIKE THE PAIN AND I LOVE YOU HAHAHAHA


End file.
